


Are You Okay?

by mueslispidey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bucky is the best boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Nervousness, Reader likes to draw, Self-Doubt, Smut, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, even the smut is fluffy, nothing too major, reader is kind of self conscious, the smut is really minor tbh, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mueslispidey/pseuds/mueslispidey
Summary: You really like Bucky, like, a lot. You're just too shy to tell him how you feel. Steve gives you an out to spend time with him, and it's probably the best day of your life.





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be 15 pages long. I just wanted a short, cute admitting of feelings and a quick kiss. Oh well. Also, I have about a million unfinished fics sitting on my computer, and now that it's summer I have time to finish them!

“Do you like him?”

 

“I don’t know, Steve. I don’t know!” You completely sink down Steve’s bed, your body becoming jelly against the fluffy, blue comforter.

 

“How do you not know?”

 

“Because I never know. I’ve never felt this way before, ever.” Steve looks down at your frustrated form, his eyebrows knitting together as he gave you the classic Captain America stare.

 

“I’m honestly surprised, I’ve seen you get asked out at least a dozen times.” He leans against his pillows, staring at the same spot on the ceiling your eyes are so fixated on. You throw your arms up in the air, emitting a groan from the depths of your belly.

 

“That’s the thing! Every guy I meet, every guy that asks me out, I never feel the same,” you cover your eyes with your palms, rubbing circles over your eyelids, causing your vision to become littered with spots, “I can’t just go and date people, I need some sort of connection first.”

 

“So you feel a connection with Bucky?”

 

“I feel...something. I’ve never felt something like this...I hate it, Steve! Make it go away!” You dramatically throw yourself onto Steve’s chest. You can feel his chest rumble as he chuckles, he places a comforting hand on your hair, stroking the frizzy ends down.

 

“You never know, he could feel the same way.”

 

“If he does I’m running away, you’ll never hear from me again.”

 

“What! Why would you do that?” You shoot up from your position, your left cheek colored from the angle it was pressed against Steve.

 

“Because I hate feelings, they’re stupid, and ugly.”

 

“Maybe try and hang out with him more, even just as a friend.” You could do that, but whenever it comes down to it, even as a friend, you tense up and stutter your way out of the conversation.

 

“I’d love to, but I don’t even know _how_ to ask him.” You get up from your spot and start to pace around the room, Steve watching your nervous footsteps.

 

“It’s not that hard, ask him to go get Starbucks with you.” You look at him as if he told you to go jump off a building. Steve, of course, laughs and gets up from his bed, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Listen, if you don’t at least do something small, you’re going to regret it. Trust me, I did.”

 

You go through about 50 different scenarios in your head before you come to the conclusion that the worst thing he could say is no. You smile up at Steve, placing your hand over his as a way of showing how grateful you were. “Thanks for listening to me...and, well, not judging me.”

 

“Hey, if Bucky does end up dating you, I know you’ll make him happy. He deserves someone like you.” Your heart flutters at his words, you body now jittering with half anxiety and half excitement.

 

The day dragged on, and you barely even saw Bucky. He was doing laundry or rearranging his room or something. Either way, you wanted to spend time with him but still didn’t know how. You felt that if you asked him to hang out with you, you would be taking him away from whatever important chore he was doing.

 

Around noon you were sitting at the breakfast bar with Steve, both of you drawing in matching sketchbooks. This is why you loved spending time with Steve, he loved drawing as much as you and you could actually talk to him about art without him not understanding a word you said. You were doodling Bucky, making sure to draw tons of cartoon-ish sparkles and hearts around his face.

 

“Nice drawing.” You hear Steve mutter, a small smile inching its way on his face.

 

“Shut up.”

 

You hear the front door to the common room open, a few voices laughing and chatting away as they enter the room.

 

“What’re you two drawing?” You look up to see Sam leaning his body on the table with his hands, looking at both of your sketchbooks. Sam and Bucky look like they had just gone for a run, their bodies both sweaty and the room now smelling of boy sweat and deodorant. Not that you minded, of course. Bucky was digging through the fridge for water, you looked right past Sam and directly at Bucky as you spoke to him.

 

“Just, people.”

 

“I like that one.” Sam points his finger at your sketchbook, and your face heats up when you see he’s referring to your cutesy drawing of Bucky. You give him a look, one that says ‘please, for the love of God, don’t say anything’. He just smiles innocently, his eyes trailing to Steve’s page to look at whatever building or train he drew.

 

“You guys are disgustingly sweaty.” Steve says, like he’s one to talk, after all he’s the one who sweats up the weight benches in the gym.

 

Bucky laughs as he chugs his water, and you can’t help but watch the way his adam’s apple bobs as he does, it’s truly a beautiful sight. He throws the empty bottle in the garbage, using the collar of his shirt to wipe off his mouth and forehead. You hate the fact that his shirt rides up to expose his adonis belt.

 

“I want something sugary to drink.” Bucky speaks, digging through the fridge again to find something to satisfy his craving.

 

Steve whips his head towards you, clearing his throat so you look at him. He nods his head towards Bucky, signalling you to talk to him. You think back to what he said earlier about Starbucks and your heart falls in your stomach.

 

“Um...It’s a beautiful day out, we could maybe…” All three boys are looking at you now, but your eyes are fixated on Bucky. You hear Steve make a pained noise, and you know he feels bad watching you struggle through your words, “we could, um, walk to Starbucks.”

 

“Oh man, a caramel macchiato sound-ow!” Sam tries to invite himself, but Steve pinches his arm tightly. Your eyes are still on Bucky, though, and you probably look constipated from how badly you anticipated his words.

 

Bucky, however, is totally calm. He chuckles a little, and smiles at you. Your nerves settle a little bit. That is, until he speaks, “Sure! I need to shower but I’ll be ready in, like, ten minutes.”

 

You can’t even say anything, you just nod breathlessly. He chuckles again and leaves the kitchen, his shoulders square up a little prouder and his walk a little more confident.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Your head falls in your hands as soon as Steve starts talking. You could fucking _feel_ the heat in your face against your palms.

 

“That was... _so embarrassing_.” You squeak.

 

“Can someone explain what the hell just happened?” You almost pity Sam, you wish you could be just as oblivious as he is. You move your hands to your lap, and you let out a _very_ pained groan.

 

“Steve, I can’t, I’m moving to Antarctica, I’m gonna live with penguins.”

 

Steve laughs and rubs your back comfortingly. “You did fine, you’re going to be _fine_.”

 

“What is happening?!”

 

“(y/n) just got a date, that’s what’s happening.” You almost correct him, but yeah, you got a date.

 

“Wait but that means...oh, _oh_.” Sam cackles loudly at his own realization, and walks over to you, slapping his palm a few times against your shoulder. “Get get ‘em, tiger.” He leaves the room still giggling, and he looks almost as giddy as you feel.

 

“I hate to agree with Sam, but you should probably go get ready.” You look at Steve with wide eyes, practically tripping over your stool to get to your room. “Good luck, (y/n)!” Steve yells after you, and you know he means it.

 

You get ready in record time. Well, really all you did was spritz the fruity body spray you knew Bucky liked all over yourself, and made sure your hair looked decent enough to go outside. No need for makeup, you knew the hot weather would make it melt off and you did not want to look like a wax figure in front of your crush. You smear on some deodorant (and make sure to put some between your thighs to stop them from chaffing) and throw on whatever mismatch socks you find on the floor, carrying your phone, wallet, and sneakers with you to Bucky’s room.

 

You’re ready before him, hearing the water still running in the his bathroom. You take a seat on the edge of his bed, and the big comforter is soft and black and just so _Bucky_. You try to make yourself busy so you take an unreasonable amount of time to put your sneakers on. You hear the faucet turn off, and try to make yourself look casual by looking at your phone. The adorably aesthetically pleasing flowers and art on your Instagram feed calm your nerves, you don’t even hear Bucky walk out of the bathroom.

 

“Well hi there.” Your casual exterior goes out the window as you whip your head up from your phone to smile and say hi back. And this time, you’re _not_ distracted by how low his towel is hanging on his hips, and how hot the droplets of water look rolling down his toned chest and back. Nope, you’re totally fine.

 

You watch his back as he digs through his dresser for clothes, and you just want to drag your nails down his beautifully smooth skin. He has some actual color in his skin since he joined the avengers, you see the way his face glows and how his hair is always silky now. It makes you really happy, he makes you really happy.

 

“Sorry to drag you back out after you’ve had a run.” You say, and you genuinely feel bad about dragging him outside, you kind of don’t feel worth it.

 

He turns to you and looks seriously confused, but walks to his bathroom to change his clothes nonetheless. “Nonsense, coffee is just what I need.”

 

“Um, there’s a bookstore close by if you wanna go there, too?” You ask as he sits next to you to put on his shoes. You almost feel like you overstepped your boundaries of hanging out with Bucky, but his smile reassured you.

“We can spend the whole day doing stuff, if you’d like.” Yes, you would very much like that. “Is anyone else coming with us?”

 

“No, just us.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

_Perfect._

 

The walk to Starbucks is only about five minutes from the compound, and you’re grateful for that because you’re too awkward to make much small talk. Bucky does complain to you about Sam, though, and how he was a terrible workout buddy. You giggle at his frustration, and agree with him half sarcastically at everything he says. Once you two reach a small grassy patch in the parking lot of Starbucks, you see a dandelion. It’s proud and bright yellow and just a beautiful indicator that summer was here. You stop in your tracks to pick it from the burning hot soil below it.

 

Bucky looks at you quizzically, but you smile and extend your hand out to give him the flower. Because hey, he deserves a flower, he _is_ one. “For you.”

 

Your heart melts when he half laughs and tucks the flower behind his ear, and opens the door to the coffee shop for you.

 

“I don’t know what I want, what are you getting?” Bucky asks, and you love the way the sun beats through the windows and perfectly frames his face. His slightly damp hair and flower next to his cheekbone is really just sugar on top.

 

“Vanilla bean frappe with caramel, my usual.”

 

“That’s, like, _so_ much sugar.”

 

“You _wanted_ so much sugar.” Once it’s your turn in line Bucky orders for the two of you, of course he does. The cute, young barista takes a liking to Bucky, her whole body perking up at him.

 

“Hi! What can I get you?” She doesn’t even look at you, and you can’t really blame her when Bucky is there.

 

“Two grande vanilla bean frappes with caramel, lots of it, too.” She scribbles down the orders on the plastic cup, and you notice she takes a little extra time to write something on one of them.

 

“And a name for you?”

 

“Bucky.” Great, now cute girl has his name.  You instinctively reach for your wallet and wait for the barista to give out the total, but when she does Bucky quickly hands her a ten dollar bill before you can even pull any money out.

 

“ _Bucky_.” You scold, but he laughs as the barista gets his change.

 

“It’s fine, darling.” The barista hands him his change, but her demeanor changes once she hears the nickname, you feel almost prideful.

 

“She likes you.” You say as you wait for your drinks, awaiting Bucky to say something like ‘I like her too’.

 

“I noticed.” Bucky’s name gets called and you grab both drinks from the counter, noticing a scribbled out phone number on one of the cups, _Abby_ it says under it.

 

“She _really_ likes you.” You awkwardly hand him his cup and point out the phone number, you can’t tell what he’s thinking, but you hope he doesn’t keep the number.

 

“Oh, jeez.” Is all he says, and you can’t help but laugh because you think the exact same thing.

 

You two do go to the bookstore, and you help Bucky pick out some pretty journals and nice pens you know he’ll like, and you get a few art books so you can spend hours in your room looking at the pictures.

 

“I really like your art, I feel like I don’t tell you enough.” You look up from the Disney concept art book you were holding, bewildered by his statement at first.

 

“Thank you, Bucky, that means a lot to me.”

 

“You should draw me sometime.” You laugh internally.

 

“Oh, I definitely will.”

 

You both pay for your books, and once you step outside you ask Bucky to hold your drink as you reach into his bag to get one of his new notebooks and pens. You quickly scribble a cartoon of Bucky on the first page, and present it to him as if it was the proudest thing you’ve ever created.

 

“I _love_ it.” He says earnestly, his smile practically glowing up his entire face. “You need to draw me more.”

 

“Of course I will, you gumball.” You place the notebook and pen back into the bag, taking your drink from his vibranium hand, you take a sip and almost spit it right back out when Bucky take your hand in his. The metal cools off your hand and you thank every god and a few demons that he didn’t use his flesh hand because he would feel how clammy you are.

 

When you’re both finished with your drink you toss them into a garbage can close by, you smile as you watch Bucky’s cup as well as any idea of him going out with Abby literally go into the trash.

 

You somehow make it to Lush, because you need more fancy conditioner. Bucky keeps asking you what everything does, and if it was anyone else you would be annoyed, but he’s just so cute and his curiosity is amazing to watch.

 

You notice you’re still holding hands, and the summer heat isn’t the only thing that warms up your whole body. Bucky is admiring a bath bomb, Sakura, it smells like fresh, crisp cherry blossoms.

 

“You should get it.”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever use it.” _Let me join you._

 

“It’s always a good idea to treat yourself, Bucky.” You force him to pick out another one to go along with it, and he fucking pays for all of your stuff, even though he knows how expensive everything was. To make things worse, he carries the bags for you.

 

“You wanna head back home?” He asks as you two walk along the strip mall.

 

“Um, sure..yeah.” You awkwardly squeak out, cringing at how high pitched your voice.

 

“Are you okay, like, in general?” He asks, and you kind of want to dig yourself a hole to the center of the Earth and drop down.

 

“What...what do you mean?”

 

“You always give me one word answers, and you let me talk on and on. I rarely talk, (y/n), and you make me talk too much.”

 

“I’m uh...sorry?” He sighs and takes your hand again, pulling you into the shade so he can talk to you without the sun hitting either of your eyes.

 

“It’s just -and don’t be sorry this might just be me- I know you like talking, and I know you like telling jokes and being snarky, but with me, you always kind of...tense up? I guess…”

 

“I’m sorry…” You repeat, not really sure what to say.

 

“I can see you want to talk to me, too. Like, when you pick a dandelion for me or draw in my notebook, or hell, _ask me to get coffee with you_.”

 

You kind of stare at the concrete, you don’t think crying is appropriate right now, but you do feel something in the pit of your stomach. You feel guilty, fuck, you are basically wasting his time.

 

“(y/n), look at me.” And you force yourself to, even though it kind of pains you to look at him, “What’s going on?”

 

Well, if you had a moment to tell Bucky how you feel, it’s now. But you can’t bring yourself to talk, you can’t say anything to him. You do, however, tumble forward and give him a hug. It’s awkward, it’s really _really_ awkward. You’re kind of clinging to him, gripping on the back of his tshirt, your head resting on his shoulder. Bucky does eventually wrap his arms around you, rubbing up and down your back.

 

“Please tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I, uh, I...like you.”

 

_Shit._

 

You feel him tense slightly, but his grip doesn’t loosen. In fact, he puts his chin on top of your head, starting to sway you gently.

 

“You could have told me that.”

 

“But, but you’re you, and I’m...just…” He pulls away, his hands now firmly placed on both your shoulders. He’s looking you directly in the eyes, his expression completely serious.

 

“It’s _okay_ , I’m not mad at you, it’s okay.” He isn’t saying he likes you back, because he doesn’t, he just feels pity.

 

“Can we please, never talk about this again?” You can almost hear the gears in his head turning, can this day just be over?

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...because you don’t like me back! And I feel bad, and _God_ I should have never listened to Steve. I’m so embarrassed, Bucky, I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey. I already said it’s okay, please don’t be embarrassed.” God, you were going to cry, you were going to cry in front of the man who doesn’t like you back after you told him you liked him.

 

“But...you don’t like me back, and I just-”

 

“I never said I didn’t like you back.” Bucky took your head in both of his hands, forcing you to look at him directly in the eyes.

 

“Oh…” Bucky starts laughing at you, and he pulls you back into a hug, squeezing the life out of you.

 

“You should have told me earlier, I was about to have a heart attack.” You squeeze him just as hard, your hands wandering to tangle your fingers in his hair.

 

“I wanted to, but you looked like you were about to cry and I was trying to calm you down.” You feel him kiss your hair, and it’s better than you could have ever imagined.

 

You feel how soft Bucky’s hair is, and you’re so happy he just washed it because it’s so fun to play with. “You’re hair is like silk, like you asked silkworms to make silk on your scalp instead of actual hair.”

 

“See! That! You always talk that way with Steve and Sam and everyone else, but not with me.”

 

“I was always too nervous.”

 

“I could tell.” He pulls away, giving you the cutest, cheekiest smile in the whole world. “Let’s get you home, we can talk more there.”

 

The walk home you finally open up a little more, and tell him a silly story and use your silly tangents because you can actually talk to him like a normal person since you know he actually wants to listen.

 

“You guys have been gone for hours!” Steve exclaims when you get back to the compound, eyeing the shopping bags in your hands, the flower in Bucky’s hair, and how close you’re both standing.

 

“Sorry, we got kinda distracted.” You say sheepishly, glancing at Bucky’s hand, desperately wanting to hold it.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m glad you two had fun.” He gives you that look, that Captain America stare.

 

“Oh, we certainly did.” Bucky places a hand on the small of your back, walking you towards your bedrooms. You can faintly hear an _oh my gosh_ coming from Steve, you’ll gush about it to him tomorrow.

 

“I had a great time -okay I know that’s cliche- but I did!” You exclaim once you reach your room. Bucky chuckles at your excitement, and he feels just as giddy, but he keeps it inside.

 

There’s a pause, because you’re not sure if you want to invite Bucky into your room to hang out, or send him packing.

 

“Can I come in?” He asks, and you frantically nod, searching for the door knob. You set your bags down on your bed, taking off your smelly, sweaty sneakers and socks. Bucky does the same, and sits on the edge of your bed, not laying down because he doesn’t know if he’s allowed.

 

“Um...we can watch a movie if you’d like?”

 

“I think I’d like that.”

 

You’re both in lounge clothes, but a part of you wants Bucky to take off his shirt so you can wear it, like some cheesy romantic movie. You put on a Studio Ghibli film, because you want Bucky to be just as obsessed as you are. You see Bucky carefully take the dandelion from behind his ear and place it on one of your nightstands for safe keeping. Once you plop down next to him, you get a soft throw blanket from the end of your bed to throw on top of the both of you. Lucky for you, the blanket wasn’t that big, so you have to sit close to him.

 

About thirty minutes in, Bucky shifts and puts his arm around you. You can feel your heart pounding, but you lean against his chest, inhaling the clean scent he always carried with him.

 

The movie gets to your favorite song and you belch out the lyrics, you can’t even help yourself. Bucky thinks it’s adorable, though, and he can’t even help himself from pulling you into a bear hug.

 

“You’re so _cute_!” He exclaims, pressing kisses all over the top of your head. You knew Bucky could be affectionate, but you didn’t even imagine him being a big ‘ol cuddly boyfriend. Was he your boyfriend?

 

“Buck _y_!” You squeal into his chest, giggling in excitement and happiness.

 

After both your laughter dies down, you’re still pressed firmly into his chest, his arms never ceasing from your body. You can feel him tense and shift again, what was going on in his head.

 

“(y/n), darling.” You look at him, and he looks really nervous, like how nervous you were when you asked him out this morning.

 

He cups your cheek with his flesh hand, stroking the skin with his thumb. His eyes trail from your eyes to your lips, then right back up. _Oh my God_ , he’s going to kiss you. He’s going to kiss you in your bed watching your favorite movie on one of the best days of your life.

 

He pulls your jaw up to his, and press his lips gently against yours. You can feel fucking Disney movie fireworks go off in your head. It’s like damn magic. He’s so soft and sweet and you can officially die happy. He keeps kissing you when you kiss back, and pulls you up so you can sit on his lap.

 

After a few minutes (or a few years, you can’t really tell), you both pull away. You’re breathless, and you run your tongue over your already spit soaked lips. He faintly still tasted of caramel, you can’t get enough.

 

“(y/n), I um...we need to stop kissing.” You look at him completely petrified that you did something wrong, but he’s blushing really hard and you can feel something poking your lap and _yeah_.

 

“I...oh.” You giggle a little bit, because the whole situation is kind of hilarious, honestly. He giggles too, and you’re not really sure if it’s because he’s uncomfortable or he wants you to know he thinks it’s funny too, either way you appreciate it.

 

“Bucky, do you want me to…”

 

“You don’t have to, it’s fine really.” You brush your fingers against the crotch of his basketball shorts, and he groans right in your ear.

 

“Bucky, please.” You whine, and what kind of person would he be if he were to deny you?

 

“Yeah, okay.” He kisses you again, harder and with more purpose. You trail your hand to the hem of his shorts, you heart hammering against your rib cage. But, Bucky seems to like it, so you move your hand under the waistband and place it firmly over his clothed erection.

 

He moans against your lips this time, and trails kisses along your jaw and towards your neck. His hands move from your waist to sneak them under your shirt, feeling your ribcage and stomach. You take a deep breath and let it out just as hard, your nerves not going away.

 

“(y/n), look at me, please.” He pulls away from your neck and you’re both staring deeply into each others eyes. His pupils are blown out and almost entirely dilated. “Are you okay?”

 

You don’t really know how to respond, because on one hand you’re so fucking okay you could die right there and have a smile on your face as they lower you into your coffin. But, on the other hand, you liked Bucky so much and you were so nervous and self conscious about everything.

 

“It doesn’t have to be more than this, we can just keep kissing and go to bed.” He was being so patient with you, and it made you want to cry. “We can stop here if you want to, it’s totally up to you.”

 

“Can we just...keep doing this?” You gesture your head to the position you’re in, your hand down his pants and you placed firmly in his lap.

 

“Yeah, yeah this is fine.” You lean into to kiss him this time and you open your mouth, welcoming him to open his as well. You stick you tongue out and he sucks it into his mouth, you whimper loudly, it’s probably one of the hottest things another human being could do to you.

 

Your hand strokes along the outline of his dick slowly, and you move to pull his boxers and sweatpants down slightly so you can get a better hold. He gets the same idea, and sticks a hand under your shorts and firmly grasps your sex over your underwear.

 

“ _Bucky_.” You moan, his fingers rubbing circles over you clit. You’re so wet his hand still gets moist even from touching you over your underwear.

 

You busy yourself by reaching in his underwear and pulling his dick out. And now this time, for sure, you _know_  you can die happy. His cock is beautiful, like outright gorgeous. It’s thick and pink, his angry red tip spurting out globs of precum. There’s a blue-red vein bulging all the way up from his balls to the underside of his tip. You want to lick over it, kiss it, suck it into your mouth. _Holy shit_ is it long, too. You’re fairly certain if he were to put it inside of you tonight, he would split you in half. You kind of like the idea.

 

You start with long, gentle strokes up and down the shaft, simply testing the waters. Bucky practically ruts up into your hand, and you take that as a sign to grip on a little harder, to rub a little harder.

 

While you’re jerking him off, Bucky decides you need to feel just as good as he does, and moves your panties aside to rub along your bare folds. You’re really happy he didn’t pull your shorts down, because if he saw your Bulbasaur printed panties you wouldn’t hear the end of it.

 

You cry out when he prods his index fingers against your opening, slowly pushing the tip of it inside. You’re so wet he could shove two inside of you right now with no resistance, but Bucky is taking his time and your heart positively melts.

 

You start working in tandem of each other, each stroke of his cock is accompanied by him pumping his finger in and out. Bucky starts to push in his middle finger, and you nod at him in consent, relishing in the feeling of him stretching you out. You’re little ‘mmm’ sounds and high pitched whimpers push him even closer to the edge. But he holds on, wanting you two to cum together. He rubs his thumb against your clit and you cry out again, your thighs beginning to shake from pleasure.

 

“Bucky, please, I’m so close...I’m-”

 

“I know, darling. I’m right behind you, let go for me. Cum around my fingers.” His abrupt dirty talk is your undoing, and you gasp loudly, your abdomen aching and your entire body shaking violently. You feel Bucky’s cock twitch under your fingers and watch as thick ribbons of cum coat the back of your hand.

 

You both take a few seconds to catch your breath, no one moving their hands at all. Bucky slips his fingers out of you carefully, and you move your hand away from his now overstimulated dick. He puts your panties back in place and gives your hips a comforting squeeze before pulling you off of his lap.

 

He tucks his dick back into his pants as you waddle into the bathroom to wash the cum off your hand. You almost fall asleep as you let the warm water wash over your hand. You know you need to go to sleep, it’s been a long, tiring day.

 

When you go back in your room, Bucky has his fucking shirt off, and he’s checking his phone as he sits cross legged against your headboard. 'Good idea', you think, and grab your phone from wherever you threw it to check your messages.

 

 **6:34 PM Steve:** I’m happy you made your move, but it’s getting really hard to explain to everyone why Bucky is in your room.

 

 **8:59 PM You:** steve i swear to fcuk

 

 **9:00 PM Steve:** Have a good night! ;)

 

You’re smiling at your phone, though. Because yes, you are going to have a good night. Bucky is still immersed in his phone, typing away at whoever was texting him, which you assumed was for the same reason Steve texted you. You look at Bucky’s plain black phone case, and get an excellent idea.

 

“You need stickers on your phone.” You say, digging in your dresser drawer to get your very favorite special pack.

 

“Why do I need stickers on my phone?” You finally find them under a pile of shirts, and sit down on the bed next to Bucky.

 

“Because they’re fun, and your phone case is boring.” You swipe the phone from Bucky’s hands before he can stop you.

 

“I like my phone case, you can’t see if it gets dirty.”

 

“Yeah, but look at _my_ phone case.” You toss him your phone, and he observes the holographic pink glitter case that Tony made especially for your phone. You peel off a sticker from the sheet, and carefully place it on an area where you know Bucky won’t rub off the ink with his hand.

 

“See, look, we’re matching.” You show him his phone, and there’s a big winnie the pooh sticker on it that matches the one on yours.

 

“You’re really something else.” He says, taking his phone back and handing you yours. You kind of awkwardly sit there, still kind of fucked out from before, but it’s late now and you know Bucky is just as tired as you.

 

“Would you like to brush your teeth?” You ask politely, already heading to the bathroom.

 

“Yes, thank you. Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?” You grab the spare toothbrush from under your sink, handing it to Bucky who promptly followed you.

 

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” You squirt some toothpaste on both of your toothbrushes and run yours under cold water for a second. While you’re brushing your teeth, you notice that Bucky is a whole head taller than you, and even though you were standing in front of him, he could still clearly see the mirror. You could definitely get used to this.

 

You wash your fash and allow Bucky to use your fancy Lush face wash, telling him that he didn’t want sweat and dirt to gunk up in his pores.

 

“Can you please put something on the TV?” You ask, going into your closet to get some pajamas and fresh underwear to sleep in.

 

“Are you sure? We’re about to go to bed.”

 

“I um...I can’t sleep without something on.” Realization dawns on Bucky’s face and he mutters out an apology before quickly turning on Netflix. You change into your fuzzy pink pajama shorts that you know Bucky will love because they’ll feel so soft against his bare stomach.

 

You turn your lamp off and climb into bed, your eyes now settling onto the TV. Bucky put on the first episode of How I Met Your Mother, and truthfully you wanted to marry this guy. He’s watching you, you can feel his eyes boring into skull. He pulls the covers up on his side, gesturing for you to come cuddle him. So he’s this type of guy.

 

You gladly nuzzled into his bare chest, his flesh arm securely wrapped around your waist. His hand is so strong and big, you’ve never felt this safe before. You feel his chest rumble whenever he finds a joke funny, and you’re so happy he hasn’t seen the entire show yet so you can watch his reactions to everything.

 

“Is Robin going to end up with Ted?” He asks.

 

“I don’t know.” You deadpan, not trying to spoil anything in the future. You scoot your legs farther up so on of them is hooked over Bucky’s.

 

“ _Oh my God_ , your shorts are like a damn cloud.” Knew it.

 

“I know right! They’re so stinkin’ cute.” He giggles at your comment, kissing your forehead lovingly.

 

You kind of fall silent after that, going over everything that happened that day. It’s kind of crazy how fast everything happened, but you really don’t mind.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks.

 

“Yes,” you reply, “perfect.”


End file.
